Start Here
Premise My name is Ryan Seagram, and I’m a sergeant in the }}. Sure, we’ve all heard of the }} before, parallel earths that diverge from our own at critical }}. We’re all taught that only a handful of earths have ever achieved the capability to }} between alternate realities, ours being one of them. The rest are }}: universes unable to change their own history, stuck like flies trapped in amber. What you aren’t told in school is that many }} are just bad eggs. The worst are the }} deliberately changing in neighboring realities and then plundering them dry. Then there are }}, offering themselves up to the highest bidder so they can engage in wanton destruction. }} try to remain impartial, but that's a pipe dream when you can change the very fabric of history. An today could be an enemy tomorrow, and our own timeline needs constant defense. threaten our very existence every day, and the is the only thing standing in their way. Enlist today. Reality Needs YOU. Bird's Eye View 'Line Pirates is a Stimulating Strategy Game that you can play with your friends on Facebook. It's a fusion of the best of several genres: *'Great strategy and replay value' from Collectible Card Games (CCG) *'Gripping storyline and evolving characters' from Role-Playing Games (RPG) *'Cooperative teams and scripted boss fights' from Massive Multiplayer Online (MMO) *'Real competition and fast PvP' from Real-Time Strategy (RTS) Like a Collectible Card Game Like typical CCGs, players collect and build them into , organized into military like and . can execute , which are special they can do either by themselves or by other . can play against the computer ( or ) or compete with other players ( or ). Cooperative games have a variety of , and winning is a matter of fulfilling your objectives and/or keeping your opponent(s) from achieving theirs. With new Grid-based Strategy Unlike most CCGs, are played onto on a grid and geometry affects play. When Units with matching line up they form , which are more powerful than the individual units. Breaking up Squads while trying to retain your is one of the core successful strategies of the game. A strong Role-Playing Game Storyline Both and their can level, so over time you and your decks become more powerful. There are complex and an imaginative setting that players can interact with and contribute to over time. In particular, players can create PvE missions and that other can play! Cooperative play from Massive Multiplayer Online Like MMOs, players can group into cooperative to tackle harder content. Each ends with a , basically the equivalent of a boss fight. Every you complete gives you a and helps them level. Each you complete gives you a that you can craft into a rarer, more powerful . Competitive play from Real-Time Strategy 'Line Pirates uses , where all take their turn at the same time! Every turn each player can take one : like or using . Our games are much faster and larger than comparable card games. We have and special with rare . There are many PvP , strong prestige factors, and sports-like competition. We have also created new Team vs. Team ( ) like Duo NxN, where players on the same team can swap cards while they are playing concurrently! Aimed at the Occasional Social Gamer Gameplay is well suited to occasional modular play for 15 minutes at a time, and has a long slow learning curve coupled with intriguing plots. It is tailored to the casual social gamer that wants to have fun playing online with friends, but doesn't have a large amount of time to play at any one sitting. But Built for Serious Competition The strategic complexity is deep enough to challenge intelligent, hard-core gamers. We have a unique system that compares both and to ensure you always have the right opponent. You'll always have close, challenging games where your skill makes the difference: never clobbered by an expensive deck, nor wasting time with a clueless noob. Getting Started TTD Creating an account = Connecting your Facebook account TTD The Home Screen. Create an explosion explanation visual. The tutorial campaign missions are an excellent way to get started learning the game. TTD Link to them and give a brief overview here. Where to From Here Where you head from here depends on who you are and what your interests are. Everyone probably wants to read: * - Answers to Frequently Asked Questions *Innovations in 'Line Pirates - What distinguishes 'Line Pirates from comparable games If you are a casual or cooperative player, here are some pages you'll likely be interested in: * - The main home for PvE players. Intended for the single player * - All the campaigns, their missions, walkthroughs, and other cool stuff * - The main home for TvE players, with cooperative formats If you are a serious or competitive player, here's some resources you might be interested in: * - The main home for PvP players, the tough solo competitors * - The main home for TvT players, aimed at Teams and Leagues * - The official game rules Non-players also use this wiki, and we've also tried to organize information for their convenience, too. Here are some major home pages tailored to different people: *Investor Home - For those interested in investing *Partner Home - For partners and affiliates *Employee Home - For employees actually working on the game **Designer Home - For designers or all stripes: game, multimedia, etc. **Developer Home - For programmers, with all public development resources No matter who you are, there are ways you can help us out: *Please Help - The ways anyone can participate, with our current needs * - The in-game premium shop Thanks! We hope you enjoy 'Line Pirates as much as we enjoyed creating it! :-) |Next=Innovations in 'Line Pirates}}